


污点爱人

by leslietanthony



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 李伟聪, 格泰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslietanthony/pseuds/leslietanthony
Summary: 不洁  r18  不喜误入 文笔渣





	污点爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 不洁 r18 不喜误入 文笔渣

格泰并不是故意要给李伟聪穿裙子，但昨天的那件校服实在破得不成样子，反正他也别想走出那间屋子，穿什么又有什么所谓。  
格泰回想起少年的身体，柔软、干净、纯粹，少年的双眸里是铁一样的倔强，后穴却又火一般的热情，终于鹿般澄净的眼睛涌出了泪滴：“不行……要坏了……啊……”  
格泰不是什么好人，一个冰冷的杀手，热衷于将跳动的生命变成了然的尸体，鲜血四溢总是让他兴奋，这种兴奋不亚于达到高潮的临点，真正的高潮还要在漂亮男孩的身体中实现。  
格泰认识李伟聪是三天前，一场黑帮的火并。格泰与兄弟们冲进拳场，棍棒与人肉冲击的声音夹杂，一地的矿泉水瓶让他感到不解，格泰走到全场的后厅，打算在柜子里拿走一些东西，一个男孩从柜子里掉了出来，身着白色的校服的身体扑落在地。男孩四肢被粗大的绳索捆绑，口中紧勒的是校服的领带。男孩抬起无辜血红的眼睛忘着他，让他来了兴致，低头抚摸男孩柔软的下巴。小巧精致的脸庞满是怨愤，男孩狠狠咬着领带，像是再忍什么东西，格泰注意到他小腹的鼓胀，故意按压，尿液便从李伟聪的身体里流了出来。巨大的羞耻感让李伟聪白嫩的肌肤变成深粉，“呜呜……”濡湿的领带勒住口腔吐露不清晰的字句，泪珠挂在纤长颤抖的睫毛之上。格泰打开斜挎的大的旅行包，将李伟聪塞了进去，走出拳房，打开旅行包的拉链与车窗，李伟聪被安置在陌生汽车的后备箱，格泰要找的是一大袋白粉，他还有任务要做。  
解决完一切已经到了凌晨，格泰才想起车中束缚的小小的人，将装有李伟聪的袋子拎进了电梯，格泰还不忘与邻居礼貌地打一个招呼。格泰的家位于这座大厦的顶楼，一所不大不小的出租屋，与一间黑暗的阁楼相连。格泰一直都是一个性虐爱好者，时常带各种各样的美人回来，在暗黑的阁楼中拥抱喘息流血接吻。  
李伟聪的裤子已经干了，他被关在车里几个小时，不紧又产生了尿意，倔强的少年忍了又忍。格泰将李伟聪扔到阁楼地板，解开他束缚已久的手脚，重获自由的四肢酸软无力，还未等李伟聪反应过来，红肿破皮的手腕再次被冰冷的手铐铐住，粗大的锁链被水泥浇筑在石墙上，不安感席卷李伟聪的全身，他望着捡他回来的男人，高大的身躯隐伏于暗影，吻落在李伟聪的唇上，一颗药丸从一个口腔传递到另一个口腔。  
“你给我吃了什么？”李伟聪咬破格泰的嘴唇将他推开，格泰舔着唇边的血露出狼一样洁白的牙齿：“没什么，你会喜欢的。”燥热浮上少年的皮肤，前端在药物的作用下逐渐挺立。格泰去浴室冲了个凉，之后走到李伟聪面前，掀开墙上的幕布，一张巨大的镜子呈现出来，镜前的李伟聪一脸潮红地瘫坐在地面。格泰从背后抱住了李伟聪，“你逃不掉的，我可爱的小雀儿。”  
“你要干什么？”李伟聪激烈地挣扎，手腕处的铁链丁丁作响。男人自顾自将粗糙的手掌从衬衣的衣摆深入，抚摸他的胸膛，撩拨着敏感的两点，潮湿的吻落在李伟聪的后颈上。“安静。”男人的牙落在李伟聪颈部的动脉，“否则我就咬破它。”“你有本事就杀了我……”胸前的摩擦传来阵阵酥麻，格泰加深咬合与揉搓的力度，颈部的疼痛让李伟聪感到害怕，只能任由男人的手在他的身上放肆游走，心脏像擂鼓般跳跃。格泰只是咬破了李伟聪表皮的肌肤：“乖……”李伟聪的上衣被解开了。  
细白柔嫩的肌肤上是昨日被殴打过后的青紫，格泰皱了皱眉，舔舐少年挺立的乳头。“不要……啊……”李伟聪的下体涨得发痛，虽未经人事，却也预感到接下来要发生的事情，李伟聪从不求人，此刻也是相同。男人玩够了他的乳尖，拉开裤链跳出勃起的硕大分身，拽过李伟聪的头：“含住它。”李伟聪咬着嘴唇说不，男人捏住李伟聪的鼻子让他难以呼吸，被迫张开的口塞入男人的下身，直顶入喉让李伟聪的胃翻江倒海，可是他整整两天什么都没吃，除了疼痛便无其他。男人坐在皮椅上按着李伟聪的头让其吞吐，桌面上放着一杆带有消音器的手枪。李伟聪被迫舔弄着男人的下体，毫无技巧可言，男人却对他生涩的技巧感到满意，果然是一个雏儿。精液从李伟聪的嘴角滑了出来，李伟聪干呕了两声，趁男人不注意，朝准桌上的枪扑了过去。格泰早就预料到李伟聪会有这样的举措，故意将手枪放在那里引诱。铁链的长度并不足以让男孩触摸到手枪，身体反而被男人按压在桌面上。是时候了，格泰一阵冷笑。“不听话的小朋友会被吃掉哦。”李伟聪猛地扑倒在桌面上，枪位于距离他手指三厘米的地方，布料的撕拉声让他瞬间清醒，格泰将李伟聪剪裁得体的校服裤子撕了一个t字。李伟聪吓得周身一紧，格泰隔着内裤揉搓着李伟聪的臀瓣和生殖器，明明已经硬得那么厉害了。“别动了……”李伟聪用颤抖的声音说，昨日被灌的十几瓶水还在他的身体里，他已经忍了几个小时。“你不喜欢吗？”格泰一只手按着李伟聪，一只手褪掉他的裤子。格泰鲜红的手印印在李伟聪嫩白的臀瓣上，李伟聪徒劳地挣扎着，格泰拿来润滑剂涂抹在李伟聪颤抖的后穴，李伟聪还在努力去够面前的手枪。“你想要这个，是吗？”格泰的手指一根根地扩张，李伟聪被动得承接着，格泰轻而易举地拿到手枪，在李伟聪的面前晃了晃。“你想要的是这个吧，我这就给你。”手枪被插进李伟聪紧涩的菊穴，与满是积液的膀胱隔着薄薄的一层膜。李伟聪打着哆嗦，格泰抱起他的身体肆意地吻着，后穴抵抗着异物，精液流了出来，尿液紧随其后，淅淅沥沥滑过李伟聪素洁的双腿。李伟聪又羞有怕，生理性的泪水流了出来。格泰拔掉李伟聪身后的手枪，巨大的阴茎紧跟着插了进来。“不要！”李伟聪失声尖叫，格泰一根及地，毫不留情地开始抽插。“不要……”李伟聪带着哭腔扭动，格泰钳制住他纤细的腰身，狠狠地抵在桌子上，进入得更深。李伟聪破损的裤子悬挂在脚踝，白色的衬衫也凌乱不堪，而男人只解开了裤链。啪啪啪……肉体猛烈地撞击，李伟聪红着眼承受着侵犯，男人硕大的阴茎在少年的身体里进进出出，李伟聪感受得到格泰狰狞下体上的筋脉。巨大的镜子让李伟聪无可遁形，滚烫的铁棍一般的生殖器吞吐在他的后穴，快感偏偏阵阵席卷，让李伟聪产生强烈的自我厌恶。李伟聪在格泰的艹弄下再次勃起，格泰并没有去抚慰李伟聪硬挺的前端，任由它在空气中可怜地跳动。格泰故意磨蹭到穴口再全根没入，交合处润滑剂融化发出滋滋的水声，疼痛感已经微不足道，酥麻销魂蚀骨，男人似乎十分了解男孩的敏感带，故意猛烈地撞击，李伟聪咬着嘴唇抑制着呻吟。格泰将李伟聪的身体翻转，整个人仰躺在桌面，李伟聪的双腿盘上格泰精壮的腰身，格泰肆意玩弄着少年，带有一层薄茧的手掌撸动着李伟聪的阴茎。双重快感汹涌淹没了李伟聪的理智，忍不住去迎合格泰的入侵。李伟聪射了出来，精液花洒般喷射，射得很远，羞得李伟聪单手捂住眼睛，格泰并没有将他放过，继续顶弄着。李伟聪稚嫩美丽的面庞因高潮更为娇艳，格泰喜欢得不得了，将李伟聪抱在怀里，倒在皮质的椅子上，托着他的臀部狠狠地抽插。李伟聪虚弱地搂着格泰的肩膀，一抖一抖，乳尖若有若无地滑过格泰俊朗的面庞，格泰掐着李伟聪的腰凶狠地发泄，最终射进了少年火热的深处。纠缠在一起的身体温存地拥抱，李伟聪知道自己糟糕透了，认命一般任由格泰摆布。格泰再一次在李伟聪的体内挺立起来，一夜春光，李伟聪也不知道被格泰插射了多少次，身上都男人暴力性爱留下的痕迹，白色的精液干涸在小腹和大腿内侧，格泰遗留下躺在地板上的少年，整理好衣冠，扬长而去……  
粉红色的吊带裙，他应该会喜欢，不喜欢也没办法，我很喜欢。格泰想着，下了摩托，回到了阁楼。李伟聪已经沉沉地睡去，蜷缩着一丝不挂的身体。格泰将李伟聪叫醒，将未剪标的吊带裙往他的身上套。“杀了我……”李伟聪想开干涩的嘴唇。“我才舍不得。”格泰摸了摸李伟聪光滑的臀部，真的是可爱。新一轮的折磨再度开始，李伟聪的意识在高潮中模糊不清，男人粗大的手与浴室中的水流清洗着他的身体，菊穴依旧被插得很又满又紧。我被撕裂了，李伟聪想着……再一次在男人的手中射了出来……


End file.
